


Dearly Beloved

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "STEREK WEDDING AU <3<3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

Derek couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t breathe. He told Erica he needed a larger size suit; he’d built up some more muscle in the past few months since staring his new job. His chest was still throbbing from stabbing himself while trying to attach the stupid rose to his lapel. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d been waiting for this day for the past year, ever since Stiles had taken him to the cemetery to ask his parents’ permission, like the sentimental idiot he is, before dropping to one knee right there in front of their headstones.

Stiles had been the only light in his life since spilling coffee all over him five years ago. Derek was in such a bad place after Laura died, and Stiles brought him back. He’d convinced him to finish his degree and apply to the police academy, to finally buy an apartment instead of switching between the burnt shell of his old family home and various motel rooms that weren’t much better, and taught him that it was okay for him to fall in love again, that not everyone was like Kate, and it absolutely wasn’t his fault that she had “gone completely psycho-bitch killer” (Stiles’ words, not his).

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he loved Stiles more than anything and he knew Stiles loved him just as much, if not more. He glanced back at the rows of people sat behind him. Allison gave him two thumbs up, and Scott nodded reassuringly from next to her. Sheriff Stilinski (“how many times have I told you to call me John?”) appeared next to him and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Ready, son?”  
“Yessir.” Derek secretly loved that John called him ‘son’, it made him feel like he had a family again. Even though no one could replace his own, he felt he’d gained enough to fill most of the hole in his heart since meeting Stiles.

Speak of the Devil; the music starting up brought Derek out of his head and he saw Stiles, the love of his life, the man of his dreams, looking so fucking beautiful in his black tux and sky blue tie, walking towards him. The smile stretched across his face was contagious, and within seconds Derek felt the anxiety seep out of him and be replaced with warm happiness.

As Stiles took his place beside him at the alter, Derek reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently while gazing deeply into his eyes.  
_I love you_ , he mouthed.  
_Love you more_ , Stiles returned, grinning before turning to face forward.

“Dearly beloved…”


End file.
